


Spreading Hope.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that exchanging Season's Greetings spreads hope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Hope.

**Title** : _**Spreading Hope.**_

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word** **Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 349: Season's Greetings

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Everyone knows that exchanging Season's Greetings spreads hope...

 

_**Spreading Hope.** _

 

Severus held the card tightly, gathering enough courage to either send it off or walk away.

 _'Warmest Season's Greetings'_... 

It wasn't too obvious, was it? Potter wouldn't guess that he... 

Colleagues exchanged cards all the time, didn't they?

 

His hand trembled as he placed it into the owl's waiting claw. 

He regretted his decision the moment the bird flew away and stared into space with sickened horror.

Potter was going to laugh at him so hard...

 

An owl delivered a card to him then:

 _'Warmest Season's Greetings'_... 

Severus smiled. Staring, wide-eyed, at Harry's signature while his heart fluttered with hope.

 


End file.
